Moment
by Dragowolf
Summary: Prowl and Bluestreak have a moment together. Slash, Prowl/Blue


A/N: "Speech" = speaking out loud, 'Speak' = speaking over their spark bond

A/N 2: This is a sappy, fluff slash…. Yes, that means Mech/mech action. Don't like don't read…. Note I don't think this fic is hardcore but I'm not sure a warning is needed here or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (But I wish I at least owned Bluestreak….. but if I did I don't think Prowl would be very happy).

Beta-read by Lament of Meow

* * *

**Moment**

Prowl called out "enter" almost absently as he looked over yet another battle report. He didn't even look up until he felt a slight pull on his spark indicating it was his bondmate. Prowl smiled as he looked up, "Bluestreak…"

Bluestreak smiled at his mate, "Prowl. I came to check on you."

Prowl looked a little startled "Check on me why…" Prowl stopped himself and checked in internal chronometer, "ohhh I'm sorry" said Prowl; he was two hours past the end of his shift. Prowl started to get up and go around his desk but stopped when Bluestreak came around the desk to him.

"Don't be…" said Bluestreak softly, his doorwings held up, his hands cupping Prowl's face before he kissed him.

Prowl sighed and leaned into the kiss 'I don't deserve you.'

Bluestreak chuckled, 'Yes you do. Now stop talking and enjoy.'

Prowl smiled but didn't say another word, instead pulling Bluestreak into his lap, his hands rubbing up and down Bluestreak's sides. Bluestreak purred and kissed Prowl's jaw line and down to the base of his neck, licking over Prowl's neck cords as he traveled down. He paid special attention to one area in Prowl's neck that was particularly sensitive to even the slightest touch. The way it made Prowl squirm was amazing.

And he did squirm, his body arching and rubbing against Bluestreak's as if it were desperate for contact. Prowl's fingers slipped into Bluestreak's doorwing joints, rubbing the base of his doorwings hard. Bluestreak arched his body against Prowl's, pushing him back against the chair, as his own fingers moved over the edge of Prowl's doorwings, causing the strategist to moan in pleasure.

Their hands continued to travel over each other's bodies, finding spots that made the other cry out in pleasure as their mouths kissed. Their bodies seemed to move in harmony with each other, rubbing each other in all the right places, kissing the spots that would make the other vocalize their pleasure. Each knowing exactly how to pleasure the other but each wanting to take their time… to enjoy the moment. As their sounds of pleasure grew more desperate, Bluestreak opened his chest plate to reveal his spark casing which opened to reveal his spark.

'Prowl… renew our bond… please,' pleaded Bluestreak, his optics hazy from the pleasure building in him.

Prowl grinned and kissed Bluestreak, purring, 'Anything for you my bondmate… anything.'

Prowl then opened his own chest and spark casing to reveal his spark to Bluestreak and wraped his arms around Bluestreak's frame, pulling him close. Both cried out as their sparks met, arching their bodies to bring their sparks that much closer to the other's. Their cries of pleasure increased as the energy from the sparks merging surged through their bodies, causing them both to overload as they cried out the other's name.

When the overload's energy had finally passed through him, Bluestreak collapsed against Prowl, not even bothering to separate his spark from his bondmate's. Moving his head slightly, he kissed the side of Prowl's neck, 'I love you, Prowl. And yes, you do deserve me. You deserve me more than anyone else in the universe.'

Prowl smiled, his arms warped around Bluestreak tight, 'I love you, too Bluestreak… more than I can ever tell you.'

Bluestreak smiled and nuzzled his neck 'You don't have to tell me… you show me every day… you showed me when you waited for me all those vorns I didn't have my memory… I know how much you love me Prowl…. And I love you just as much.'

Prowl smiled and relaxed back in his chair but his grip on his bondmate didn't lessen, he never wanted him to leave again. Sometime later Prowl and Bluestreak made it back to their room and eventually to their berth were they renewed their bond twice more before falling into recharge. But before he went into recharge, Prowl made a mental note to always remember to make time for his bondmate.

* * *

Please review! (but please don't flame.)


End file.
